Forgive me, Father
by blackkitty95
Summary: There's something about this priest...he's not like the others. And oh, how the demon loves playing with him. [AU, demon!Dean, priest!Castiel, Destiel slash]


_I know that this AU has been done already, but some gif sets have made me absolutely love the idea, so I just had to write it. First SPN fic, by the way *_*_

 _English isn't my native language, so there might be some mistakes._

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you," the priest declared. He sounded calm, like he always did, but the demon could smell the fear in him. He could also feel the excitement, which made him grin. Oh yes, he had chosen well.

"Well, aren't you cute," the demon teased as the pastor held his rosary tightly in one hand.

Truth be told, he was more than just cute. He was beautiful, ethereal. Hair black and shiny like a raven's wings, eyes blue like a clear sky, skin pale as the moon, making a delicious contrast with the black of his cassock.

That was what had drawn the demon's eye, but it was not what had caught his interest; after all, there were other humans, male and female, quite pleasing to the eye. What intrigued him was the priest's impassiveness. The demon had watched - and played with - psychopaths and cold-blooded killers. The priest was like an empty shell, revealing no emotion. It was like he was from a different planet, not understanding people's pop culture references, speaking his mind with no subtlety at all, talking to people like he had been born centuries ago. He was like a robot, and yet the demon could feel his strong and deep desire and need to help people.

"I really enjoyed the service, padre."

* * *

After their first encounter, the demon could simply not stay away. There was something about this priest...he was not like the others. He did not wet his pants when he saw him, for one. He was defiant. And he was fascinated, as if meeting one of Lucifer's minions was an amazing learning experience.

He never attempted to exorcise him.

That made the demon even more intrigued, and so he visited again and again. He could go to the priest's house, walk by his side on the street; but he only looked for the man at church. He found it a great irony, the best kind of defiance, to play this little game with a man of God inside God's own house.

Especially when they started fucking.

Demons were all lustful creatures by nature, but this demon never took by force. He could, of course, but he loved it when humans surrendered to him willingly. He had chosen a very attractive vessel - tall, fit, golden brown hair, sparkling emerald eyes, full, provocative lips. His vessel was simply perfect.

Of course, these humans didn't know that the hot guy who had introduced himself as Dean was actually a demon.

Father Castiel Novak did.

And yet, he gave in. He, a man of God, gave himself to a demon, a loathsome creature of Hell.

He was a virgin when the demon first took him, and that made the whole experience all the more thrilling. The demon loved his smell, the coolness of his skin, the tightness of his ass, the mewling sounds he made every time the demon hit his prostate, his groan when he came. But, most all, Dean loved the fact that Castiel was his.

* * *

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," the demon whispers in the darkness of the church, his hot mouth pressed against the priest's ear. "And I will again, and again, until the end of time."

He undresses his priest in a second, leaving no piece of clothing on him, no dignity. He wonders whether Castiel seeks and begs for God's forgiveness. Maybe. Or, maybe, he did so in the beginning, until he accepted the fact that his crime is too terrible to be forgiven by the big guy upstairs. When he dies, Dean will seek out his soul in Hell, and there they will have so much fun.

For now, he pins the priest to the wall and claims his mouth in a hungry kiss. Oh, humans are so weak, he reflects as the priest's soft lips part for him; no wonder their creator has abandoned them.

He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his underwear. He never takes more clothes off, never reveals more of himself, in order to make the priest feel even more ashamed. Moreover, he never has the priest turn his back on him. He wants to see the look on his face, look deeply into the sapphire eyes. He also wants to admire his body.

The priest was a surprise when the demon first had him. He had expected him to be skinny, but Castiel turned out to be muscular, with strong arms and fine abs. Father Castiel was definitely not your ordinary priest.

"Oh, God..." he moans when Dean enters him.

The demon simply has to laugh.

* * *

 _Feedback is love xxx_


End file.
